Buenos Recuerdos
by Haruyan
Summary: Con la venida de un nuevo capitan, Kira recuerda a su querido y viejo capitan Ichimaru. Gin/Kira muy ligero
1. Buenos Recuerdos

**Buenos Recuerdos**

_(Para fantasmaalineal, yo gusto de sus fics y ella gusta de los mios. Me ha pedido que traduzca uno pero hasta ahora no he querido, asi que mejor una pieza original.)_

Kira permanecio parado al lado de su nuevo capitan. Un paso a la derecha y uno hacia atras, esa era la posicion correctar al estar a su lado.

La guerra de invierno ya habia terminado, y como la primevera, era el momento de renacer y crear.

Muy a su pesar, Ikkaku Madarame habia sido promovido a capitan de la Tercera Division, la division que mas direccion y liderzago necesitaba, de algo bueno hiba a servir el tercer asiento de la Decimoprimera Division.

"Disculpame, Kira." Habia dicho Ikkaku el primer dia, mientras Kira le acomodaba el haori de capitan. El rubio sonrio y movio su cabeza suavemente, su nuevo cabello corto rosando su frente.

El ya sabia de que se disculpaba, los superiores no pensaban que Kira fuera lo suficientemente bueno para dirigir a la tercera division; y nada tenia que ver que no tuviera bankai, Shuuhei Hisagi ya era capitan y apenas usaba su shikai, no era eso.

Era que Kira era debil de espiritu, o por lo menos eso aparentaba, su lealtad era legendaria y ejemplo a seguir a los estudiantes, pero eso no significaba que fuera un buen guerrero.

Ikkaku le ofrecio una sonrisa y salio de la oficina a conocer a sus nuevos subordinados. Kira suspiro y volteo a ver la oficina. Era la misma todavia, algunos muebles viejos habian sido reemplazados, y el piso y las ventanas, limpiados hasta brillar.

El escritorio era el mismo: el mismo que el capital Amagai, el capitan Ichimaru, el capitan Rose y los capitanes anteriores a ellos. Ese escritorio tenia muchos recuerdos, no solo los de Kira Izuru.

Cerrando los ojos, respiro profundo, y dejo que los recuerdos lo envolvieran.

Despues de servir en la Quinta Division, habia sido transferido a la Cuarta, por su habilidad con el kido. Al mismo tiempo, Gin habia sido ascendido a capitan de la Tercera Division; la misma Hinamori habia sido ascendida a un puesto mas cercano a su adorado Aizen.

No habrian pasado mas que un par de dias de la promocion de Gin cuando se vieron de nuevo, despues del accidente con los Hollows durante la Academia.

Unos asientos superiores habian insultado a Kira y abusado verbalmente de el. Kira, todavia nuevo, habia dejado que esas palabras llegaran a su corazon, aunque en su rostro no se reflejara ninguna emocion.

Decadas despues ya no recordaba que le habian dicho exactamente, pero lo que fuera, le habia dolido. Durante su descando, Kira habia corrido, dejando salir lagrimas de dolor mientras buscaba un lugar donde descargar su pesar.

Entro corriendo a una pequena sala de espera, suponiendo que no habia nada ahi y se dejor llorar, abierta y ruidosamente.

"Que pasa?" Una voz habia venido detras de el.

Sin secarse las lagrimas, Kira giro y sus ojos se abrieron al notar el cabello plateado del nuevo capitan.

"C-capitan! Di-disculpeme! Yo....yo no...." Antes de poder dar una escusa, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mas rapido de lo que podia detenerlas. Avergonzado, Kira cubrio su rostro con sus manos, dejando las lagrimas salir.

De repente, unos brazos calidos y fuertes se movieron a su alrededor, recargandolo contra un pecho igualmente calido y fuerte.

"Ya, gatito, ya...esta bien llorar..." la voz del capitan sonaba dulce para Kira, y dejo salir todo su pesar y tristeza en aquel pecho.

"Van a ver....yo llegare mas lejos...." Kira se dijo a si mismo, como esperanza para seguir, palabras de aliento para si mismo.

Sin embargo, una semana despues, fue el mismo capitan Ichimaru quien llego a la Cuarta Division y le pidio personalmente que Kira fuera su teniente. En aquel momento, a Kira le habia parecido casi como una propuesta de matrimonio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kira acepto.

Suspirando de nuevo, Kira abrio sus ojos y volvio a mirar el escritorio. Cuantas veces no se habia inclinado sobre ese escritorio? Para darle documentos a Gin, un nuevo pincel, mas papel, su te de la tarde, una caricia, un beso....

"Gin...." Kira suspiro tristemente.

Ahora tenia un nuevo capitan. Vivo o muerto, debia considerar a Gin muerto, ese hombre ya no era capitan.

"Kira?"

La voz del capitan Madarame lo llamo de regreso. Volteando, Kira sonrio un poco y camino hacia el.

"Disculpeme..."

"Esta bien, estabas recordando algo?"

"Si."

"Buenos recuerdos?"

"....si."

**FIN**

Tal vez continue algun dia.


	2. Segunda Parte

Era como si Gin estuviera pidiendo su mano en matrimonio.

"Kira Izuru, ¿quieres ser mi teniente?"

**Buenos Recuerdos  
Segunda Parte**

Gin habia llegado desprevenidamente a la Cuarta Division donde Kira trabajaba. Discretamente habia pedido direcciones y en cuanto encontro a rubio, se arrodillo al mismo tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de Izuru.

"Kira Izuru, ¿quieres ser mi teniente?"

La respiracion de Izuru se detuvo por un segundo. El tiempo le parecio eterno pero solo habian pasado segundos desde la pregunta para que Kira moviera su cabeza, asintiendo.

"Sí. Si quiero. Si quiero ser su teniente."

Casi habia sido como una propuesta de matrimonio.

**~*~**

El cabello de Kira comenzaba a crecer cuando se mudo a la oficina en la Tercera División. Olia diferente que en la Cuarta. No a nuevo, solo diferente.

Ichimaru le habia organizado una pequeña fiesta para celebrar su nuevo puesto como teniente.

Sin embargo, le escuadra estaba un poco insegura. ¿Un miembro de la Cuarta División como teniente? ¿Tendría las agallas? ¿La fuerza? Querian confiar en el, pero Kira todavia tenia cara de niño para ellos, como recién salido de la Academia.

Kira podia adivinar lo que pensaban, y se limito a calladamente beber sake junto al capitan.

"Sabes de que se trata el puesto, ¿no Izuru?"

"Por supuesto. Ayudar a mi capitán a dirigir la escuadra, ayudar con el papeleo, las misiones...."

"Si si, algo asi. La manera en que yo lo veo, Izuru, es como una familia."

"Familia, señor?"

"Si. Veras, yo soy el papá, y tu eres la mamá. Y juntos, tenemos que organizar a los demas y ser un equipo. Cuando yo sea duro e implacable, tú tienes que ser gentil y comprensivo. Tenemos que complementarnos, ¿me entiendes?"

"Sí, capitan Ichimaru."

"Puedes llamarme Gin, Izuru."

"....sí, capitan Gin..."

**~*~**

"La manera en que lo haces sonar es casi romantico." Ikkaku comento desde su escritorio en la oficina.

Kira sonrio y dio el ultimo trazo de su firma en el documento frente a el.

"Si, bueno...yo era joven y muy impresionable. Ademas, en aquel entonces, yo tenia un ligero enamoramiento con el."

"Ya veo..."

El silencio reino en la oficina. El nuevo capitan Ikkaku no era para nada como el capitan Ichimaru. Insistia en que todos le llamaran por nombre y el a todos llamaba por su nombre, excepto a Kira.

Tampoco era fanático de largos silencios, y en varias ocaciones le pedía a Kira que le contara sus pensamiento o recuerdos, e Ikkaku le contaba lo mismo.

"Capitan, ¿va a reemplazarme?" La voz de Kira no tenia un dejo de timidez. Ikkaku levanto la cabeza para verle.

La mirada del rubio era fuerte pero gentil, no parecia tener temor o esperanza pero Ikkaku podia leer sus emociones de igual manera. Dejar de ser teniente sería un respiro para Kira, pero tambien seria como quitarle un hijo a una madre.

"....no, creo que no. Yumichika esta muy contento con mi puesto en la Onceava División. Ademas, no puedo pensar en alguien mas que en ti para este puesto."

Kira sonrio y el nuevo capitan le devolvio la sonrisa.

"¿Quieres seguir siendo mi teniente, Kira?"

"Por supuesto."

Fin

Una pequeña continuación. No es mucho, pero creo que es dulce.


End file.
